Dance Dance
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: rival shipping for round 5


So this next round is Rivalshipping. Oh such fun since prideshipping is one of my favorite pairings, and rival is SetoxYugi instead of SetoxYami. I think I'm going to place this after the memory arc again because I seem to have fun playing around with Seto's personality.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The two rivals stared at each other, trying to out psyche the other. Lately they had been trying to find other forms of competition besides duel monsters, even though they still did that once a month. Seto couldn't help but smirk at the choice that Anzu had suggested for this week. Dance Dance Revolution, in front of the whole arcade. Both Seto and Yugi were athletic, the shorter duelist having gotten a growth spurt finally and was now about Jonounchi's height, and both were quite quick on their feet so this should be very entertaining.

"Are you ready, Motou?" Seto asked with a slightly bored drawl, crossing his arms. He felt weird without one of his trenchcoats on, Mokuba holding it for now. Yugi flashed Seto a grin and removed his belts and tossed them to Anzu.

"That eager to lose, Kaiba?" he teased, "Then again, I should expect you are, seeing how many times Atemu trounced you before he left and you still didn't learn." Seeing Seto's eyebrow twitch made him chuckle. That particular little sore spot known as Atemu in Seto's memory was always fun to prod once in a while.

"Let's just get this over with," Seto growled, turning to face the screen while rolling the sleeves of his sapphire shirt up to his elbows. Anzu put in the coins and selected the songs once both Seto and Yugi picked their difficulty. It was no surprise that the two selected heavy.

Anzu got off the dance stage and watched as the song set started. Both Seto and Yugi started dancing, matching each other's moves perfectly. The kids gathered around the stage started cheering at seeing how good two of duel monsters' champions were at the dancing game.

Seto and Yugi continued on until they were done. It was definitely going to be very close in score since neither of them messed up terribly bad. As the results came up, everyone gasped and Seto and Yugi stared at the screen blankly. The scores, both numerical and how many perfect, great, good, and missed steps each got were identical.

After more stunned silence, the kids started cheering for both Yugi and Seto. Yugi grinned and smiled at Seto, who smirked in reply as both got their respective extra articles of clothing back on. "Are we going to leave it at a tie?" Yugi wondered. He knew that tie never computed in Seto's mind as far as their rivalry was concerned.

Yugi was proven right when Seto let out a small snort. "Hardly," he replied, once done adjusting his trenchcoat, "how about we settle the tie our favorite way."

"A duel? Sure. Will it be at Kaibacorp?" Yugi asked, following Seto towards the exit. Mokuba and the others decided to hang out longer, leaving the two to themselves.

"Well, I was thinking about dueling at the mansion. That way I can just make dinner after instead of us grabbing something at a restaurant," Seto answered once both were in the limo.

Yugi let out a chuckle. "Is cooking your secret hobby or something? Every time I'm over, you insist on cooking unless Mokuba had already eaten you out of house and home."

Seto smirked and leaned down to murmur in the tri-colored haired duelist's ear. "Maybe I'm trying to seduce you," he replied.

Yugi laughed and tried to squirm from the grip Seto had on him. "Well, do you think it worked?" he asked, deciding to play along.

Seto paused. He wasn't good at this whole relationship thing. He had been attracted to Yugi and Yami since they had gotten rid of his evil side and had been pursuing them for years. Now Atemu was gone, but Seto was perfectly content just having Yugi.

If only the multi-billionaire could work up the courage to actually tell him.

Yugi frowned slightly at the extended pause and shifted so he could look up at Seto. "Kaiba, what is it?" he asked.

Seto snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at the slender boy in his arms. "I…"

"Go on," Yugi prodded gently. He knew he had to work slowly or else Kaiba would clam up.

Seto took a breath and decided to be frank. "Yugi, I…I've been attracted to you for quite some time now…and…" here he trailed off, unable to think what else to say.

Yugi, however caught on. "And you want me to be yours?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement. All Seto could do was nod in response, and when Yugi got the nod, he leaned in and gave Seto a small kiss on the cheek. "Let's try it out. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work, but I must admit, it did take you long enough to ask," Yugi teased.

"Shut up Motou." While Seto took a big step in opening up more, some things just didn't change.


End file.
